Sanyu Kazan
Sanyu Kazan (火山サニュ, Kazan Sangā) is a character created by Sir Aether and is a former Hunter-nin of Kirigakure. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, he became famous for his Ice Release techniques and gained the moniker Blizzard of the Hidden Mist (吹雪れの人殺し, Kirigakure no Fubuki). Background Early Life Because his father was killed while he was very young, Sanyu was raised by his mother, Sumire Yuki, during his early years. With his Sumire's protection, Sanyu was often oblivious to the dangers of having a kekkei genkai. One day, after being enrolled in the Academy, he tried to make some ice to impress some other kids, only for them to react with fear. The next day, he was attacked and almost killed by one of the father of one of the kids, but was saved just in time by Sumire. Because of this event, Sumire killed most of the man's family and threatened to do the same to others, causing many to fear her and Sanyu. Shortly afterwards, Sumire fell ill and died. Before people could come and take revenge on Sanyu for his mother's actions, he was taken to live with his uncle, Kōhai Kazan, under the name 'Himeru Tōkai '(韜晦秘める, Tōkai Himeru). While living with Kōhai, Sanyu dyed his hair brown and began kenjutsu training. Upon returning to the Kiri Academy under his new identity, Sanyu attempted to make friends with the other students, but was either ignored or ridiculed. During this time, Sanyu showed an aptitude for ninjutsu but lagged behind in taijutsu and genjutsu. His skills in ninjutsu caused him to be the target of jealousy from others, some of whom would take advantage of his poor taijutsu to beat him up. One day, after classes were dismissed, Sanyu went into a forest to secretly practice his Ice Release, but was followed by another student named Illia Tatsumaki, who saw him creating ice. Remembering his mother's and uncle's words, Sanyu prepares to run away but is surprised when she calls his kekkei genkai beautiful. While surprised that she was willing to keep his secret, Sanyu is nonetheless overjoyed at having made a friend. Following their first encounter, Sanyu and Illia would help each other train in ninjutsu and taijutsu respectively. Some time later the two of them would later help chase off a group of students bullying another classmate and future teammate, Kūdō Hikage, who was being made fun of for his feminine looks. Later after graduating the Academy at the age of 10, Sanyu was put on a team with Illia Tatsumaki and Kūdō due to the three of them showing excellent teamwork with each other, with Kazuki. A few months later the team's sensei offered to enter them in the Chūnin Exams but the three decided to pass on the opportunity to train some more and learn new skills. Sanyu and his team would keep refusing to enter the Chūnin Exams until they were all twelve years old. Chūnin Exams Two years after graduating the academy Sanyu, Illia and Kūdō decided to enter the first chūnin exams of the year being held in Kusagakure. During the third part of the chūnin exam, Sanyu watched a unnamed Kusa genin severely injure Kūdō and later Illia. During the final match of the exams, Sanyu is at first overpowered by the unnamed genin, but eventually while he is distracted, manages to rip a chunk of his arm off and nearly severs his spine, winning the match. Ultimately despite "winning" the Chūnin Exams, Sanyu's performance was not considered proper for a chūnin. Six months later, Sanyu and the rest of his team participated in the exams again and managed to become chūnin. Post Chūnin Exam Not long after becoming a chūnin, Sanyu was scouted by the Hunter-nin and began training, eventually becoming a full fledged member by the time he was 14. At some point after this but before he became a jōnin, Sanyu discovered an old, abandoned temple and turned it into a safe house, telling nobody about its existence. Later at the age of 15, Sanyu became a jōnin and fell in love with his old teammate, Illia, who returned his feelings. Also at some point during this time he fought and killed Arashi Tatsumaki (and had his own right eye damaged), severely injured Shiokaze Tatsumaki and met Kakuzu. Not long after these events Kūdō died, while the Hikage clan allowed Sanyu to transplant his Mōmokugan into his damaged right eye. Some time later, Sanyu and Illia were ambushed by 12 Konoha Shinobi during a mission. During the ambush, due to his desire to protect Illia, his Mōmokugan evolved into a Norowa Mōmokugan and unlocked the technique Meian and its derived technique Meian: Hakai, allowing him and Illia to overpower the remaining Konoha shinobi, though Sanyu was severely injured and had to be rushed back to Kirigakure for treatment. Personality Sanyu has been described by many to be melancholic. The few who have tried to become friends tend to give up do to his anti-social and introverted attitude. Sanyu is also highly distrusting of most people and slow to warm up to friendships due to the abuse he suffered from fellow classmates during his academy years. Sanyu also does not like to tell people about his personal life, due to a habit of keeping secrets while part of the Kirigakure Hunter-nin. Sanyu also has a strong dislike for Konoha shinobi after he and Illia were ambushed by a large group of them and nearly dying. To the few people that Sanyu could call friends, he is very protective and loyal. While normally he does not like to socialize, he does like spending time with his childhood friend and wife Illia, and would often due favors for her. After a few years as part of the Hunter-nin Sanyu realized that he had fallen in love with Illia, but had a hard time expressing this to her at first. Sanyu would even go as far as to challenge Hitoare Tatsumaki (who hated Sanyu because of his Kekkei Genkai) who is also the head of the Tatsumaki clan to show how much he cared for her. In battle Sanyu is a quick thinker, but likes to take things slowly at first and will often try to goad his opponents into revealing their techniques. After finishing analyzing his opponents Sanyu is merciless and quite violent as described by many who have fought with him. If he had the upper hand during the fight, Sanyu will try to keep one opponent alive (though heavily injured) to try and interrogate them later in order to get whatever secrets they may hold, though he will forgo this if his teammates are in danger or if he deems it a risk too great. During his academy years he developed an intense hatred to most of his classmates as they bullied and abused him. One of the few exceptions to this was a fellow classmate named Illia, who instead thought his abilities were cool after she found out about them. After graduating from the academy he would often refuse to work as a team with his classmates except Illia. He would also ignore the ones who abused him outright, refusing to speak or even acknowledge them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, while he still does not like his old classmates, he did save several of their lives during the Shinju's rampage, showing that he at least somewhat cares about their lives. Appearance Sanyu's most noticeable features are his silver hair and his violet colored eyes. As a genin his hair only reached down to his neck while he had three bangs, two on either side of his face and one down the middle. As a chūnin he let his hair grow out, keeping it in a ponytail. In Part II, his hair had grown out even more, and kept in an even larger ponytail. When not in a ponytail, his hair has been shown to reach his down to his lower back. In the Epilogue, Sanyu no longer keeps his hair in a ponytail and it reaches his upper back. During his childhood, his casual attire consisted of a loose fitting, blue coat that reached almost to his knees, black pants and sandals. After his mother died and he was taken in by his uncle, Sanyu dyed his hair black to hide his Kazan lineage. As a genin Sanyu wore a dark blue mantle that covered just past his stomach and was adorned with white feathers at his chest along with a black shirt and blue pants under the mantle. He also wore black colored boots and gloves. Sanyu also began to let his hair grow out and kept it dyed brown during his first Chūnin exam, but stopped doing so after it ended. As a chūnin and jōnin, Sanyu wore a purple, hood-less mantle with a plain black shirt underneath, along with dark blue shinobi pants, black boots and a blue forehead protector. He also wore black gloves with the that possessed seals on them that stored shuriken and kunai. After joining the Hunter-nin, he had a cursed seal placed on his tongue that will kill him if he talks about their secrets. His casual outfit during this time consists of a plain black shirt with a teal long-sleeve shirt over it, along with grey colored pants and a white eyepatch over his right eye. During the Fourth Shinobi World War he switched to the standard Kirigakure outfit along with a blue Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. During the reign of the Sixth Mizukage, Sanyu switched to wearing a black forehead protector, a light-purple robe along with two earrings and a necklace. Abilities Ninjutsu Despite his age, Sanyu quickly distinguished himself as a master of ninjutsu, being able to quickly grasp the concepts behind techniques after only seeing them used once. His skill with hand signs, large chakra reserves and advanced chakra control, allowed him to perform even chakra taxing techniques several times a day or make larger versions of smaller techniques. Nature Transformation Being a member of the Yuki clan, Sanyu has the ability to combine water and wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release. With his Ice Release, he could create extremely durable ice clones to assist him in battle or for reconnaissance. He could also create dragon-shaped blizzards, protective domes, large shards which can be launched great distances, blinding diamond dust and various tools. His skill with Ice Release was enough to where he could perform certain techniques with one or no hand seals and walls of ice within a split second. When faced against an opponent who is physically stronger than him, Sanyu can create an armor of ice that augments his physical strength and provides protection from his opponent's attacks. However, this armor requires a vast amount of chakra to create and maintain, making it a last resort technique. Sanyu could also perform Red Ice techniques by infusing blood with Yin Release chakra and freezing it. With Red Ice he could splatter blood on his opponent and freeze it to impale organs and blood vessels, create various weapons, claws or coat his teeth. He is also capable of creating the dangerous Black Ice. With it, he can create a rampaging clone, a small yet hard to dodge needle, or a sealing tool. He has also been shown to be skilled in individual Water and Wind Release techniques. With Water Release, he could create a torrent of water very quickly and use that same water to create a giant water dragon or a giant multi-headed dragon with a preexisting water source. With Wind Release he could create a large blade of wind to attack with. In addition to his previous natures, Sanyu is capable of using Yin and Yang Release techniques. With Yin Release, he can create a barrage of small needles or coat his arms in a violet-colored substance that can block sword strikes. Barrier Ninjutsu Sanyu has also been shown to be highly skilled in Barrier Ninjutsu, which his most powerful are utilized through the Rashinban Tanken. Examples include Barrier: Four Corner Yang Formation, which allowed him to trap others inside a ninjutsu-repelling barrier and Barrier: Impure World Reflection, which masks the presence of those inside its borders by rendering them invisible and making their chakra undetectable. He can also create barriers without the Rashinban Tanken, one of which allows to to mark stones with a formula and be mentally alerted if somebody gets to close to the stone. Sensory Perception As a sensor type, Sanyu can detect and recognize chakra signatures from a distance of half a kilometer. His skills were great enough that he could fight an opponent and dodge their attacks using his sensing abilities with his eyes closed, though this was done with some difficulty. He has also been shown to be able to suppress his own chakra as well as the signatures of others, allowing for easier infiltration of enemy locations. Kenjutsu Sanyu is an expert swordsman who utilizes double-bladed swords. When fighting against a single opponent Sanyu holds the sword at near the end of the hilt with one hand and fights offensively. When on the offensive Sanyu tends to spin his sword and attack with quick slashes. He is also able to disconnect the sword at the middle of the hilt, then quickly attacking with the two resulting swords in a reverse handed grip before reconnecting them. When faced with two or more individuals, Sanyu adopts a more defensive fighting style that many people liken to fighting against a quarterstaff. Because of the nature of the double-bladed sword, Sanyu is easily able to fend of multiple opponents at once, even when they attack from multiple angles. Despite this unusual weapon and fighting style, Sanyu is a master at its use and can surprise and confuse even seasoned swordsmen. Dōjutsu Norowa Mōmokugan While not seen using the regular Mōmokugan's abilities, Sanyu did manage to awaken the Norowa Mōmokugan at some point before the start of Shippuden. Using his Norowa Mōmokugan's abilities he could utilize a technique called Meian, which strengthens the power of his Yin and Yang Release techniques. He could also use a specialized version of Meian called Meian: Hakai to cause distortions in space, allowing him to bypass defenses, or to severely damage living beings. Other Skills As a member of the Hunter-nin Sanyu has vast knowledge in tracking, human anatomy, psychology, herbal medicine and various assassination skills. Sanyu is also familiar with several foreign techniques such as the Uchiha's Amaterasu, Kakashi's Lightning Cutter and Senjutsu. Sanyu carries multiple customized weapons such as a double-bladed sword, special exploding tags that freeze a small area when activated and the Rashinban Tanken. Sanyu also keeps with him several medicines that cure a wide variety of ailments. Like Illia, he keeps poisoned senbon in his hair to prevent his opponents from grabbing it. Status Part I Team Kazuki's Reunion Arc Black Medicine Arc Poisoned Water Arc Kinsango Reef Arc Terrorist Arc Traitor Arc Part II Three-Tails' Appearance Sanyu along with Illia is seen on a mission to locate and seal the Three-tails inside a jinchuriki before anybody else discovers its location. After arriving at the lake that it was in, Sanyu discovers that it has already been taken by the Akatsuki and fail to locate their hideout. He and Illia then go to report their failure to the Mizukage. Six-Tails Unleashed Sanyu is a part of Tsurugi's team ordered to bring Utakata back the Kirigakure. He along with the rest of the unit runs into Pain's Animal Path and were attacked. While the rest of the unit was killed Sanyu managed to survive by using his Red Ice to temporarily close his wounds. Upon returning to Kirigakure he collapses due to his wounds and would have died if Illia had not discovered him and took him to a hospital. While recovering the Mizukage visits briefly and Sanyu informs her of what happened. Category:DRAFT Five Kage Summit Sanyu is seen along with Illia cheering for Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage when she is leaving for the Summit. Later he is seen welcoming the Mizukage back in the village. Before leaving for the Land of Lightning, Sanyu and Illia talk about what they are going to do after the war. During their conversation Sanyu talks about how their wedding is going to be and who to invite. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Great Shinobi World War began Sanyu was placed in the First Division which was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching Akatsuki coalition. Before the battle began he expressed disappointment that he and Illia were placed in different divisions. After Darui launched the first attack Sanyu confronted several White Zetsu Army clones. These Zetsu prove to be resilient to attacks and one of them manages to latch on to Sanyu and absorbs some of his chakra. Sanyu manages to escape by activating his Ice Armor which helps stop the White Zetsu Army clones from latching on to him again. At one point during the fighting Sanyu is attacked by Asuma who used the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning against him. Sanyu survives the explosion due to the Ice Armor he was wearing. Preparing to attack Asuma, Sanyu stops when he senses the chakra of his mother and leaves to confront her. Confronting Sumire Yuki on the water, Sanyu is praised by her for growing up strong, but is also warned by her that he needs to seal her before she can go into Sage Mode. Sanyu tries to attack her but is stopped by several swordfish that Sumire was forced to summon. Later Sanyu manages to defeat the swordfish, but is unable to stop Sumire from entering Sage Mode. Sanyu is then attacked by a senjutsu enhanced Ice Release: Dragon's Ire, but manages to barely dodge it. Distracted, Sanyu does not hear the warning that his mother yelled, Sanyu is almost killed by an Ice Clone, but is saved by the timely arrival of Illia, who had just arrived with the reinforcements from the Second Division. After Illia arrives Sanyu tells Sumire she is his fiance after she asks who Illia is, but gets embarrassed when Sumire mentions that she is a perfect match for him. Sanyu is congratulated by Sumire, but is also warned to seal her quickly. Sanyu and Illia then attack her with a barrage of collaboration techniques and succeed in wearing out Sumire's sage mode. Sanyu then tries to attack her with a Black Ice kunai but Sumire is forced to use the Mist Transformation technique. After the transformation Sanyu notices that Sumire's personality was erased. Before Sanyu can react, Sumire uses the Ice Release: Diamond Dust technique to try and blind the two, but it is blocked when Illia puts up a tornado around herself and Sanyu. Inside the barrier Sanyu tells Illia that he has a plan to trap his mother inside a barrier, but they have to get to dry land for it to work. Before Sanyu or Illia can react, the tornado is destroyed by Sumire using the Water Release: Water Hydra technique. The two retreat to the beach where Sanyu marks the boundaries for the barrier using the Rashinban Tanken. Illia then tells Sanyu that Sumire is rushing to the beach. Right as Sumire enters the boundaries for the barrier, Sanyu activates the Barrier: Four Corner Yang Formation technique, but is dragged into the barrier boundary before it can properly form and is stabbed by Sumire with a Red Ice sword just as the barrier fully forms. However Sumire's Mist Transformation wears off and Sanyu takes advantage by stabbing her with a Black Ice kunai and begins to seal her. Due to the effects of the juinjutsu on the Black Ice kunai Sumire's personality returns and Sanyu tells her not to worry about his injury because he was being remotely healed. Sanyu then listens to her final words before her sealing is complete. With tears in his eyes Sanyu puts a sealing tag on the ice that encases his mother. Sanyu then deactivates the barrier and is embraced by Illia. They both then continue to battle the Akatsuki forces. Later after defeating his mother with the aid of Illia, Sanyu is seen helping subdue Kakuzu and by nightfall, the rest of the Akatsuki forces have been dealt with. Before he could celebrate Tobi arrives on the battlefield with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. As the statue wrecked havoc Sanyu and Illia attack it with a collaboration technique only to see that it had no effect on the statue. After the statue and Tobi leave the battlefield Sanyu and Illia retreat as night begins to fall. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Sanyu later arrives at the battlefield where Naruto is fighting the Ten-tails along with the rest of the First Division. Following the Strategy relayed to them by Shikaku Sanyu along with other Kiri-nin blind Madara and Tobi by using the Hiding in Mist Technique and later helps mixing water with the quicklime that the Iwa-nin poured into the hole that the Ten-tails was stuck in. Backed up by Illia, Sanyu tries to attack Tobi using the Ice Release: Ice Fang Bullet technique but is quickly repulsed by the now fully matured Ten-tails who had escaped the hole that it had been seemingly trapped in. Later as Obito uses the Ten-tails as a medium for the Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Sanyu protects himself, Illia and several other shinobi with a large-scale Ice Dome. Later Sanyu expresses surprise when he is given some of Kurama's chakra and shows amazement on how it feels. Later after the Ten-tails creates multiple natural disasters Sanyu helps form a defensive line to protect Naruto as he is being healed by Sakura. Later, Sanyu helps reinforce the earthen walls with an ice wall. As the Tailed Beast Ball is about to break through the earth walls it is teleported into the sea, with Sanyu expressing surprise when sensing four powerful chakra signatures. Sanyu then watches in awe as the Four Red Yang Formation is erected and the Ten-tails pinned. After Sanyu then charges to attack the Ten-tails' army of clones with the rest of the alliance. Sanyu then unseals Kōsetsu from a scroll and defeats several of the clones with its ice abilities. Later, a larger clone attacks him, but he manages to kill it with the Ice Release: Icicle Fang technique. Birth of the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Later after Tobi becomes the Ten-tails jinchuriki, Sanyu expresses shock after he destroys the Four Red Yang Formation. Later after Tobi Sets up a tree and the Six Red Yang Formation, Sanyu is given Kurama's chakra and teleported by Minato outside the barrier before the Tailed Beast Balls explode. Later when the Ten-Tails manifests its true form as the Shinju and starts absorbing chakra from the alliance, Sanyu is seen cutting the branches of the Shinju with Kōsetsu, but is caught in the branches and looses most of his chakra before Illia cuts him loose. After being cut loose Sanyu has some chakra transferred to him by Inuwashi and Illia, but still remains physically exhausted. Later he resumes his attack on the Shinju along with the rest of the Kirigakure shinobi while being led by Mei. He later joins with the rest of the Alliance in pulling the chakra out of Tobi and freeing the tailed beasts. Sanyu is later seen along with the rest of the Alliance being attacked by Guruguru using a miniature version of the Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands technique. As the statue is about to attack an exhausted Sanyu tries to make a shield, but fails to do so before the statue launches five different nature attacks at once. Sanyu then expresses relief when Hiruzen manages to block the statue's attack. After Guruguru ends the battle abruptly Sanyu is seen with Illia looking at the moon with Madara's reflected dojutsu. As he realizes what is about to happen, Sanyu tries to set up the Four Corner Yang Formation barrier to try and protect himself and Illia, but ultimately is caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Inside of it Sanyu dreamed that both of his parents are alive and that he and Illia are happily married. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, Sanyu and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke who ended the war. Blank Period Later after Naruto and Sasuke dispelled the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sanyu was seen at the funerals for Ao and Kūdō. Two months later, Sanyu married Illia. The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, with the moon beginning to descend towards Earth, Sanyu is seen destroying meteorites with his Ice Release. He is later seen setting up the Four Corner Yang Formation barrier around the the Kiri hospital to protect it from a larger meteorite and then strengthens it with Meian, allowing the barrier to destroy the meteorite. After the crisis is averted, Sanyu walks into Illia's room and is greeted by her and is assured by her that she is alright. Sanyu Hiden: Frozen Resolve Several years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, a 21 year old Sanyu rushes to the Kiri hospital after getting word that his wife Illia is in labor. By the time he gets there, Illia has already given birth to triplets, but is dying due to complications from the birth. After extracting a promise from Sanyu to make sure that their children have a father growing up and that he should remarry so that they have a mother, Illia dies, leaving behind a weeping Sanyu and their three children who are later named Nashi, Shirako and Saizō. One year later, Sanyu is returning from an information gathering mission from the Massakari inn in Kusagakure when he is attacked by a masked man. Recognizing the symbol on his mask, Sanyu deduces that he is part of the Shizen'na terrorist organization. After a short fight, Sanyu manages to subdue him with the Cursed Seal of Lightning. Before he can interrogate him, the masked man leaves a warning and disappears, with Sanyu realizing that he was only a shadow clone. After attempting to sense the real masked man's location, but is unable to locate him and instead rushes back to Kirigakure as fast as he can. After reporting the mission's success, Sanyu returns to his home and is greeted by Tsuya. The two quickly begin to argue about Sanyu being away from home so much and that he needs to be around when his children grow up. After his argument with Tsuya, Sanyu is called to meet Mei and is offered to lead a mission to kill several members of Shizen'na that have been confirmed to reside in the Land of Rainforests. He is then assigned Higure, Rikishi and Hibana as his subordinates for the mission. Before leaving Kirigakure, Sanyu writes a note for Tsuya saying that he is going on one last high-risk mission and afterwords will resign from the Hunter-nin and request some time off. While on the boat taking his team to the Land of Rainforests, Sanyu is approached by Hibana. Attempting to avoid talking about his personal life, he relents and tells Hibana about his academy days and his late wife Illia. Before Sanyu can continue, he senses two individuals beneath the water. Before anybody could react, the boat that they are on is attacked by several large tendrils of water. Briefly repelling the tendrils with his Ice Release, Sanyu and Hibana are attacked by a sea serpent whose attack is repelled by Higure. After finding out that Rikishi is tending to the injured, Sanyu continues to repel the tendrils of water only to repeatedly fail to freeze them due the tendrils absorbing the chakra of his techniques. Switching to Kōsetsu, Sanyu successfully freezes the tendrils, only for more to replace the frozen ones. Realizing that he needs to find the caster of the technique, Sanyu focuses his sensing abilities to find the caster's exact location, and notifies Hibana who teleports underwater and manages to kill the caster. Sanyu notices that this enrages the sea serpent, who attempts to attack Hibana, only for her to teleport back to the safety of the boat. As the serpent retreats, Higure detonates the Blue Fire Grenades he attached to it, killing it and returning it to its human form, surprising Sanyu. After retrieving the corpses, Sanyu identifies the two as Anshō and Haigyo Ikari and known members of Shizen'na. After helping the crew inspect the damage to the boat, Sanyu and his team continue to the Land of Rainforests. After arriving in Shishō, the capital of the Land of Rainforests, Sanyu and his team are taken to meet the daimyō of the Land of Rainforests, Mukui. During the meeting, the four are introduced to Kegawa, the village head of Edagakure. Unimpressed with Kegawa's attitude, Sanyu listens to the details of the people Mukui wants Sanyu and his team to kill. During the meeting, several members of Shizen’na attack the building they are in in an attempt to kidnap Mukui. While trying to protect Mukui, Sanyu is attacked by a shinobi named Okoze. After the attack, Sanyu realizes that he has been poisoned and deduces that the poison came from Okoze's skin and covers his own skin to protect himself from further poisoning. With the poison affecting his fighting ability, Sanyu is attacked several more times. After the last attack, Sanyu fakes a retreat and collapses, attempting to fool Okoze into lowering his guard. Once he gets close enough, Sanyu plants a freezing tag on Okoze, immobilizing his legs, allowing Sanyu to impale him with several shards of ice. Afterwords, Sanyu obtains the antidote to Okoze's poison, injects it, and passes out. A few hours later Sanyu wakes up in a wooden cell in an unknown location with his chakra suppressed. Seeing only two masked guards, Sanyu prepares to use Meian: Hakai to undo his bindings, one of them walks up to him and begins to taunt him, telling Sanyu that they know quite a bit about him and how they were going to torture to him and that their next assignment will be to kidnap Sanyu's children. Enraged, Sanyu uses Meian: Hakai on the guard, brutally killing him and then used it again to escape his bindings. Before the other guard could act, Sanyu throws a broken piece of bamboo at the guard, impaling his neck. Sanyu then creates ice swords and breaks out of his cage. After escaping his cell, Sanyu runs into Hibana, who returns his equipment to him and asks if she knew what happened to Rikishi and Higure. Over the next few minutes, she explains that Rikishi was a member of Shizen'na and was the one who knocked the three of them out and took them hostage and believes Higure to be dead. While sad that his former teacher is a traitor, Sanyu and Hibana agree that he has to die. The two then agree to split up and look for Higure. Before they split up, he shares some information that he found out about Shizen'nas' leader with Hibana. Shortly after they split up, Sanyu is ambushed by a masked man who identifies himself as the leader of Shizen'na. Putting several clues and hints together, Sanyu deduces that the masked man is Kegawa, who confirms his suspicions. After listening to Kegawa's reason for founding Shizen'na, Sanyu attacks him only to be disarmed and having dealt deal no damage thanks to Kegawa hardening his body. Dodging Kegawa's attacks, Sanyu creates a Red Ice sword, only for Kegawa to destroy it with his Bamboo Sword. Running out of options, he attempts to use Meian: Hakai against Kegawa, only for him to create a barrier of bamboo to block the attack. While, Kegawa's vision is obscured, Sanyu creates an Ice Clone and retrieves Kōsetsu. While Kegawa attacks the Ice Clone, Sanyu attempts to ambush him, only to see a blur instead of Kegawa. Unable to see his finer movements, Sanyu is wounded on his side, causing him to realize that he is outmatched and tries to retreat only to run into more Shizen'na members. He quickly dispatches them and after seeing how much blood there is, decides to use it to form his Demonic Ice Armor, as well as coating Kōsetsu in Red Ice. Knowing he needs further power, he augments his ice with Meian. He then reengages his fight with Kegawa knowing that if he fails to defeat him with his armor, he will die. Before charging Kegawa, Sanyu covers the floor in ice, after noticing bamboo seeds scattered about and deducing that the seeds are needed for his bamboo techniques. Depriving Kegawa of a major advantage, Sanyu charges and while his armor is struck, it does not break, allowing Sanyu to hit Kegawa. However, he only struck a bamboo clone, allowing the real Kegawa to strike him from behind, and with enhanced strength behind his attack, manages to crack Sanyu's armor. The force of the attack however, causes the Bamboo Sword to crack as well, allowing Sanyu to destroy the blade. Almost out of chakra, Sanyu quickly resumes his attack, forcing Kegawa to fight back with a bamboo bō staff. While they both seem to fight evenly, Sanyu manages to gain the upper hand by tricking him to step on a Freezing Tag, allowing Sanyu to imprint an the Cursed Seal of Lightning on him. Before he can interrogate Kegawa, Mukui comes into the room and tells Sanyu that he is leading a rescue mission in order to rescue his team. Before Sanyu can react, Mukui kills Kegawa, calling him a traitor to his nation and village. While angry that he killed Kegawa before information could be gotten out of him, Sanyu is relieved that a rescue team had arrived. However, much to his shock, a severely injured Higure enters the room and shouts at Sanyu not to trust Mukui before he is impaled with shards of bamboo. Realizing that Mukui is the one who has been providing funds to Shizen'na, he attacks Mukui, intending to capture him, only to be easily repelled and defeated. While pinned to the ground, Sanyu sees a blinking device on Higure, and realizing seeing surveillance camera's in the room he goads Mukui into revealing his plans. Mukui states that his real name is Mōretsuna Uzumaki and was a former Uzushiogakure shinobi before its destruction by Edagakure. After his village's destruction he infiltrated Eda and over the course of several decades, manipulated events within the government in order to provoke an invasion of Eda. When this failed, he killed the daimyō and several of his successors, allowing Mōretsuna to be given the daimyō. He then provided funds and safe haven to the newly founded Shizen'na organization. After a few years he hired Sanyu and his team under the pretense of having them eliminating members of Shizen'na in order to frame them for an attack on himself. Using this as a pretext for war, Eda would invade Kiri and while most of Eda's forces where away, he would personally unleash a sealed beast in order to destroy the village. After Mōretsuna finishes his story, Sanyu begins to laugh at him, explaining that thanks to the device that Higure's was holding, the footage from the security cameras, including his plans, was transmitted live to the Mizukage, Hokage and Raikage. Seeing his plans ruined, Mōretsuna begins laughing and proceeds to beat Sanyu. Before he is killed, Sanyu is rescued by Hibana who injures the rouge daimyō. After, Mōretsuna decides to collapse the building and kill everybody in it, Sanyu, knowing he is too injured to move on his own, tries to convince Hibana to leave him behind, only for her to ignore his words. After escaping the collapsing building with Hibana, Sanyu reflects on his actions during the mission and thinks that he has likely caused an international incident with a dead village head and daimyō. While resting, Sanyu and Hibana are approached by a green-haired woman carrying the injured Higure. While Hibana acts with hostility towards her, Sanyu listens to her proposal of turning in the remaining members of Shizen'na and testifying against Mōretsuna's actions in exchange for immunity for her actions as a part of Shizen'na. Over the next few days, with an investigation going on headed by Konoha, Sanyu is resting from his injuries, but immediately gets up when it is announced that Mōretsuna was found alive under the rubble. Around a week later, thanks to Juhi's information and Mōretsuna being interrogated, Sanyu and his team are cleared of any wrongdoing and are released back to Kirigakure for the time being. Upon returning home, he finds his children being kept hostage by Rikishi. Finally recognizing him as the masked man who attacked him in Kusagakure, Sanyu attempts to talk him into letting his children go, but is unable to. Before Rikishi could harm his children, he is stabbed from behind by Tsuya. After listening to Tsuya's explanation about Rikishi's history, Sanyu profoundly apologizes for putting her in a situation that forced her to kill her brother. Reflecting back on their conversation from earlier, he agrees to quit the Hunter-nin and stay at home more. A month later, Sanyu and Hibana welcome Higure back from the Land of Rainforests, with him having finished his recovery. After celebrating his return and recovery, Sanyu prepares to leave and return to his home, but before he leaves, he is kissed by Hibana, much to his shock. When she asks him out on a date, remember his wife's dying words, Sanyu agrees. New Era Years later, Sanyu has adopted a less dangerous lifestyle going on very few high-risk missions in order to make sure that his three children have at least one parent to raise them, though he still keeps training to hone his skills. Sanyu often tends Illia's grave, with his children placing flowers on it whenever they visit. Field Trip Arc Flash Forward Several years later, Sanyu was mentioned to have become an Onryō, causing great destruction to Kirigakure, but was killed by Shirako (an Onryō herself) who then implanted his Norowa Momōkugan into her right eye. Relationships Illia Tatsumaki Back in the academy Illia unlike others wished to become Sanyu's friend, though Sanyu didn't want to be her friend at first. This later changed when she saw him performing an Ice Release technique and not running away in fear. The two became fast friends and eventually got engaged. When confronted by Illia's father, Sanyu challenged him despite their difference in skill. Later during a mission with her, they were both ambushed by 12 Konaha shinobi. While Illia tried to get Sanyu to retreat while she distracted them he refused. During some part of that battle Sanyu got severely injured which caused Illia to fly into a rage and ended up killing the rest of the enemy. When Illia died, Sanyu became a complete wreck, and became severely depressed. After a while he realized that he needed to be a father to his children and vowed in front of Illia's grave that their children will have a father growing up. In Other Media Video Games Sanyu Kazan is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Sanyu has the same voice actor as Hiruko (missing-nin) in both the English and Japanese versions. * According to the databook(s): ** Sanyu's hobbies are stargazing and taking walks by lakes. ** Sanyu wishes to fight the Mizukage and Illia. ** Sanyu's favorite foods are peaches and grilled steaks, while his least favorite is tofu. ** Sanyu has completed 204 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 53 C-rank, 79 B-rank, 42 A-rank, 20 S-rank. ** Sanyu's favorite phrase is "rainy day" (雨の日, Ame no Hi). * Sanyu became a Hunter-nin at age 13. * Sanyu has stated that he can summon lizards from Kuroishi Island, but doesn't because almost every lizard there hates him. * Sanyu prefers rainy days over sunny days. * Sanyu uses Yuki as his last name due to the traditions of the Kazan clan. * This page is a reboot of an old character of mine whose previous name was Sangar Kazan. Quotes *(To a young Illia) "Wait, your not scared of it? My mother told me that if anybody saw me using it that they would try to hurt me." *(To a dying Illia) "Please Illia you can't die yet. We have three children that need a mother in their lives and I don't know what I would do without you." References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT